


What have you done to him?

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alone, Betrayal, Cold, Dark, Evil, Feelings, Lust, M/M, Protect, Romance, Smut, careless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Jack Frost took Pitch up on his little offer when they made black ice out in the cold icelands they were in? What will Pitch and the Guardians say? What will happen to Jamie, and most importantly WHY would Jack do something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pact With Darkness

\--------------------------

"We can make them believe! We can give them a world that everything, everything will be-"

"-pitch black?"

"-and Jack Frost too. They’ll believe in both of us."

Jack knew what not to do, what he wanted to do, and wasn't about to care about what anyone thought about it. The cold wind surrounding them both went by unnoticed as both were quite used to it. "Alright, I accept." Jack said not having his memories back yet, but knew it didn't matter since the past was in the past. Pitch stopped hearing what Jack had to say and half expected him to refuse him after all that had happened.

"Come again?" Pitched asked confused trying to make sure he had heard right. Did the spirit of winter actually just say that to him of all people? It was astounding to hear such a thing he believed he would never have such a thing in his life.

"You heard me, I'll join your side, you were right." Jack spoke watching Pitch's blank reaction to what had been said. "There was no reason to involve myself in the teeth, bringing joy to the world, or hope to children on Easter. I don't do sweet dreams for anyone in the world, that is not my job. And it is not my job to shine light down on others watching them all night long." Jack spoke thinking of how much he hated Manny for waiting three hundred years. Just so the man in the moon could tell him to protect children. So, what better way to do it than to try, and turn your enemy good. Nonetheless, there was one little problem he didn't think about. If he joined Pitch, what would become of him?

Walking over to Jack with a bit of elegance in his step, Pitch now stopped only a few inches away from the boy. Wondering what he was going to do. Would he run? Would he turn around to attack Pitch? He did have his staff with him and it would be a good blow to attack so close. A great way to take Pitch down or at least knock him off his guard. "You accept?" he asked, still bewildered then that faded to amusement. "Very good" Pitch placed his pale grey hand on Jack's shoulder over his heart. "Come to the dark side, Jack Frost." Pitch grinned mischievously as he watched black sand travel from him to Jack. Slowly engulfing the boy little by little with it's soft feeling gliding up his arms and body. A bit of fear was felt in Jack's mind and Pitch enjoyed every little bit he could feel lifting off of the winter spirit.

It was a cool type of feeling with a sense of warmth as the black sand soon engulfed them both. Creating a circular like barrier then faded just as easy as it had began. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he had loved the way he made him feel safe. It may have also had something to do with being close to Pitch that made him feel that way. "I do believe you look wonderfully frightening, my dear boy." Pitch said taking a step back to admire his handy work watching Jack step out of the black sand laying on the ground. "How do you feel?" Pitch asked to see what the boy would say to him.

Once the sand was gone completely it was clear to say Jack Frost didn't look the same anymore. His bright, blue eyes were a dark purple shade now. His usually white hair was now black as ink and clothes matched the same shade. "Ready to take on the world" Jack smiled a grin that appeared more shark like than it did Jack Frost. It was a success, Pitch had created a dark version of Jack Frost. That was, after stealing him from Manny and the Guardians. There was something wicked in Jack's eyes, not only could he freeze the world now. But, he could easily create more than just that with Pitch's help over the nightmares.


	2. Well, Isn't this Precious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has turned to the dark side, without the guardians to know. What will they do or think when they find out that Jack isn't on their side anymore? Oh and now that he has changed, can he turn back, or be the same again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Watching ROTG again to get a better feel at their reactions to what will happen next)

Jack looked at Pitch then down at his feet, still barefoot which was fine with him. Although, he could feel something stirring within him. Stretching his neck a bit at the stiffness he could feel. Jack looked at the stick in his hand which darkened to a deeper shade of brown. "I wonder." He mumbled lifting his wooden staff touching it to the ground. Watching ice rise from the ground with a colder feeling to it and enjoying the site of what he saw. Grinning as he looked up at Pitch "I want to try out my new powers" he spoke. "Yes my dear boy, I too am curious to what we can do together." Pitch grinned knowing that they could win together. Rather than just by himself with his nightmares alone.

"Are we riding the wind or what?" Jack asked getting ready to use his staff to help jump on the next wind. Pitch whistled shaking his head "I have a better way for us to get there." Pitch's nightmare steeds appeared rearing their heads. "Why not something a bit more...appropriate for our prides. Rather than gliding along something that you cannot see?" Pitch said mounting his nightmare steed as another walked over to Jack. Smiling, Jack mounted his horse as well. Then they took off, their army behind them following without falling behind. The wind felt so great in Jack's hair, it was almost like flying. Except close to the ground instead of the sky.

"Do we have a plan to go about this or just attack everything and everyone that gets in our way?" Jack asked relaxing on the steed he was riding at high speeds. High speeds or strong wind gusts were normal to him so he was rather used to it. "Well first we need to get rid of the guardians. Though it might be better to do it together just in case they try to escape." Pitch replied as their steeds began to slow. It seemed the Guardians had already beat them to the final children. Those that still believed in the Guardians at least. Jaime stood there in the middle of the street with his friends and the three remaining Guardians.

"Well isn't this precious." Pitch said looking at the group. He was noticing the children were trying to protect their Guardians. "Where's Jack!?" Toothiana glared unable to stand without her wings being able to keep her up off of the ground. Bad thing about being the tooth fairy was you had to fly everywhere so you never got the chance to walk or run anywhere. It was a weakness just like everything else. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to hold back on your gift. Here let me show you, come on Jack. Show your so-called friends I didn't harm you." Pitch had that shark teeth sort of grin that proved he was up to something. Though before the Guardians could say anything about threats to Pitch. They saw someone in the shadows step forward.

Tooth gasped in shock at what she saw "Jack?" Bunny looked like he was in horror right next to North. The children backed up except for Jaime who tried to get closer to him. "Jack?" Jaime spoke as his voice masked with fear. "No it can't be, you're supposed to be one of the good guys." Jaime's eyes showed he feared what Jack had become more than the boogeyman himself. Jack smiled tilting his head a bit to the side. "You know, just because I was nice to you doesn't mean I have to do anything." Jack said looking at the young boy with disinterest. "You're no different than them, forcing your ideas upon me, things you want me to do. What you want me to say..." Jack didn't wait for the others to say anything. "Manny only chose me because you all had no practice with children for centuries. No actual interactions, and he knew you couldn't beat him without my power he gave me. So this is what I say to Manny, screw you."

What Jack said had thrown everyone for a loop as he they stood there in shock watching him continue speaking. "Manny made the lake crack those centuries ago to make a spirit of winter. Al for his stupid little games, well I am done playing these games, time to start a new one." Jack grinned a shark tooth like grin along with Pitch. "So tell me little boy, are you afraid?" Pitch asked watching his choice of words making sure not to make it sound all about him. The nightmares reigned up above the two dark spirits and the group before them. Falling down onto the ground as Jaime answered "I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you." The black sand made contact with the little boy's hands. Shielding himself from the darkness it turned gold surprising everyone making Pitch glance around.


	3. Back Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that Pitch Black has Jack Frost on his side, the nightmare king can finally relax with sandy gone, but will sandy stay gone? And how will Jack react to everything? Not to mention the guardians.

The golden sand protected the small group of believers. While reversing the nightmares on Pitch's end making his black sand turn gold. Everyone was looking around as Pitch realized his glowing enemy was back. This was going to get complicated and if they tried to get Jack back. Well he would lose the one thing he got without taking it away from others by force. Jack chose to be on Pitch's side, to have fun without a care in the world, and to not listen to Manny. Jack watched the sand go everywhere around them. Little by little the Guardians got their powers back. Toothiana started flying again as North could now walk and use his swords. Even almost a little late though, Bunny wound up turning back to fight the nightmares as well. The children were even getting involved. 

Pitch didn't like this at all one bit "No! Get them!" talking to his nightmares ordering them to attack. Though they were being casted aside almost as they were losing to the Guardians. and the children. Jack didn't have fear in his heart or mind. He watched the sand form an orange glow creating Sandy, making him come back to the world they were in now. "Sandy" Pitch said in a cold voice as his old friend came back. "Doesn't change a thing!" Pitch used his nightmare scythe as his weapon going head to head with the other Guardians. Jack stared at Sandy who was staring back at him. Jack watched as Pitch had gotten stopped by Sandy. He (Sandy) was using the golden sand to yank him back from almost killing North slamming him into the ground. Though when Bunny moved forward to land an attack Jack had jumped in knocking him back with frost. "Back off." Jack called out as North spoke next. "Jack what do you think you are doing!?"

Jack didn't answer. He just raised his staff and made it twirl once over his head slamming the bottom of it on the ground freezing the road. Ice crept over to the guardians freezing Bunny's feet to the ground. "You said before, children don't believe in me. You were right, I don't care if they believe in me as long as they don't believe in you either." Jack turned to leave hearing Sandy with his golden sand shapes look at Jack. "You want to save me? You should first learn to save that kangaroo, if you do not hurry he'll get frostbite. If he stays too long in the ice that creeps up on him he'll die." with that Jack helped Pitch up. "Come on, we'll win next time Pitch." Jack spoke as Pitch made them disappear before Toothiana could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So this was small, i am sorry, but now that the movie plot is done with I can worry about making my own plot. I have something in mind so I do hope you'll continue to read.]


	4. Oh dear, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry guys, I got a 40 hour week at work which I just started yesterday and honestly I'm going to be really tired since I haven't done this in 5 months, work that is. So let's get this story started, if you have questions, suggestions, or requests send me a message. It could be requests for more than just this story, just ask.)

Jack helped Pitch back to the shadow caverns under ground where Pitch's lair laid. It was no mystery to anyone where it was, but if the Guardians attacked in the Boogeyman's own lair. Well it would be a foolish and suicidal move on their part. Shadows were everywhere down underground, not meant for light to shine through. Jack helped Pitch to his chair in which he called his throne. "We were so close! What went wrong, why did Sandy come back!?" Pitch was furious as he sat back hitting his fist once down upon the arm of the chair making the nightmares step back. Jack noticed the eyes of the nightmare steeds. "Maybe you didn't one hundred percent, turn Sandy's dreams into nightmares. I mean look at them their eyes are still...still golden like his sand. Maybe you have to get rid of that to not lose them again." Jack walked over to one of the steeds petting it's shadow face while looking into it's golden eyes. The golden eyes started changing to an icy blue. Darkening the steed's heart making him rear it's head back.

Pitch stood up staring at the one creature which stood out from every other steed in the room. "Wonderful, well done Jack. Look how beautiful it is now." Pitch said watching the black sand on it's body shift feeling as cold as ice. Adding a bit of a blue tint you could only see in a little bit of light. "Care to do the rest?" Pitch asked watching Jack smirk and responding. "Already have, when you appeared distracted on this one." Jack gestured to the other steeds now looking as horrifying as before, but not as innocent. It was one thing to change the color of the sand, the motive. Although, it was another thing to change it with the help of another's gifts.

"Outstanding, I can't wait to try them against the Guardians!" Pitch said with excitement in his voice like a child. "We better make a new plan before rushing out there again like we did. Of all the places you attacked, you went to make Jamie feel fear, and yet that one child was all it took to take you down. The big, old, and powerful boogeyman that everyone feared since the dark ages." Jack already knew one thing was true, Pitch didn't have to become a Guardian, because he already was one. "You're already a Guardian, the only thing that is different between you, and them is that they are a group." Pitch just wasn't believed in by others so he was often ignored or unseen. Which makes it difficult, unless you make someone believe in you.

All day as well as night Pitch would sit in the darkness with his nightmares. Trying to find new ways to bring fear into the world. Something changed. Something just now changed in the atmosphere within the nightmare cavern. "What was that?" Pitch said glancing around as if someone was going to attack him. Then heard a little voice screaming making him and Jack stand their ground. It was Sophie. The little blonde hair girl smiled as she ran up chasing the nightmare steeds who backed away from her. Not in fear, but she was too cute to go near. Jack looked at Pitch who seemed confused. About how the child got into the nightmare caverns underground. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack grinned asking. Pitch had caught onto what Jack was planning already in his frozen little head of his. "Oh dear, this is going to be quite fun." Pitch spoke as Sophie ran over hugging Jack unaware of what was just about to happen to her.


	5. Time To Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (With these late hours, I'm totally drained, and now pressed for time since my laptop will run out of battery. I know I know, why don't I plug it in right? Well mom is watching videos in the other room and I just cannot focus right now except in silence. So let's get this started, you've been waiting awhile haven't you. I know you're all eager and now I am rambling.)

Pitch and Jack gave up for the moment on taking over the world as far as bringing fear to children. It wasn't working the way he was hoping it would. After some time Jamie and his mother realized that Sophie had gone missing. Jamie had no real way to get a hold of the Guardians except through Jack who was now pretty much evil. "Don't worry mom, we'll find her." Jamie reassured his heartbroken mother as he threw on his coat rushing out into the cold weather. It had only been a few weeks since that fatal day. There was still plenty of fear out in the world with all that had happened. Pitch was enjoying the large amounts he would find here and there as Jack as busy brushing hair.

"Play?" a little girl's voice asked with curiosity, hoping to be able to go out soon to play like Jack had said not too long ago. "Yes, I do believe today is a great day to go out and play, what do you think Pitch?" Jack kept brushing her soft. Long blonde hair as the child was more focused on playing than her appearance. That wasn't a bad thing as she wasn't afraid of Pitch or Jack. If anything she trusted the two of them. "Oh yes, we must not keep our little bundle of joy locked away, where is the fun in that?" Pitch grinned walking over to the little girl and Jack.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The guardians hadn't noticed anything. Seeing as they were so busy trying to get their holidays on track and the beliefs of children to return again. For some reason even with Sandy back there were more nightmares than ever. Even Sandy had no idea on why that was, but maybe sometime soon they might all just find out why. North looked up at Manny, the man in the moon, and wondered why he felt something was coming. Only three weeks since that day and Jack was no where around. "Jingle, prepare we're having guests today." it was past the holidays now, but at least that meant they could focus on the things at hand. North was about to walk away when he turned to face the large globe. The large globe where the children's lights were starting to blink away. Just like they had done before when Pitch first came back.

He watched as black ice and sand covered the globe. Then disappeared as a child's laughter echoed throughout his home. He sent out the northern lights to call his friends back. Back to his castle in the snow so they could have a meeting with Manny about this. What was going on and why was there a laughter of a child? He knew Pitch and Jack were out there, but things were quite quiet lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this was short, I have to do something involving the library, and that requires me to pay off some fines.)


	6. Finally A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch send a message to the Guardians, but what will happen after their meeting? Will "Everyone" show up? And just what is in store for The guardians now? Find out soon in Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Forgive me for taking so long, I work at Walgreens (retail) and it's crazy, not to mention I am full time and need all the hours I can get. So as a bonus, I was wondering what you all thought of the fanfiction, do you want to see art every so often of the series?)

North waited walking back and forth as the others began to show up one by one over a few hours. The yeti's gave Bunny a blanket to keep him warm seeing as he was the Easter bunny of springtime. Not winter. "What did you call us all back for, North? Is Pitch attacking again?" North began to explain what he saw "Shadows and Ice covered the globe. I know, I know, Jack is now evil thanks to Pitch, but there is something else that is wrong. I can't find one of the children from our last battle on my lists anymore."

Tooth flew up towards North worried "Who? Is it Jamie?" North just shook his head, sadness in his eyes as he tried to hide it. "No, it was..." before North could finish what he had said he turned to face the globe seeing a light or two go out. Little by little the lights went out. "What is this?" He asked as his Russian accent strong enough unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Bunny was drinking his hot chocolate with the blanket over his shoulders as he looked up at the lights. "We need to find Pitch! Sandy can you find him with your dream sand?" Bunny had figured the best person to help find Pitch was Sandy. Seeing as the two were opposites, but just the same with the sleep sand.

Sandy thought for a moment and then shook his head. North spoke. "Well, it seems there are children in Jamie's town starting to lose their belief in us. We might as well start there and see if we can fix the problem." No one noticed that Manny (Man In The Moon) wasn't with them during the conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Pitch dressed up in their best. Well actually they dressed her up more than anything. Jack wore his usual hoodie (black now with ice blue outlining the seems) and his dark brown old pants. Though this time he wore black (snow) boots that went up to his knees to complete the assemble. His (Jack) hair was in his the usual dismay it always was. At least since the wind always would mess it back up and he didn't see the point looking all nice 'n neat.

Pitch was wearing a nicer version of his shadow cloak and outfit. Decorated with fading snowflakes, hard to see, but black in the shadows. As if to add a bit of color to his assemble with boots that blended in with his pants. His scythe would be at his beck and call. Same with Jack's staff since he taught Jack how to hide it for later. That way he wouldn't have to carry it around all the time with him. The staff went inside of his heart where it would stay when needed. Now he (Jack) could call upon the wind without having it in his hand.

The little girl was a delightful star wearing only what she had wanted. Of course with a touch of Pitch's shadows and Jack's interest at heart. Her blonde hair was the only thing that was light in the darkness of the realm. In that case it was easy to spot her wherever she went. Her dress was black going past her knees a bit with icy blue tights and (black) flats.

Her (long sleeve) black dress faded with scattered snowflakes. Snowflakes that appeared with whatever little light there was. She twirled in it as her hair had appeared quite nice following her movements. Although, it was left down except for a matching headband to keep her hair pulled back a bit (bang wise). "I do believe it's time they met the ShadowFrost Family, are you both ready?" Pitch asked knowing he didn't need to ask seeing as they both were eager to walk around without a care in the world. It was time to spread the fear.


	7. A Shadow Of Deciet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I FINALLY got back to you guys, sorry its taking so LONG to get to this. Holidays are over with and my friend WinterImperfect on deviantart, you should really check them out. But come on, back to the story. Give them props though you guys. Oh and WinterImperfect is known as winterash on here, give them some love too. So are you READY to read more of this story?

The Guardians took the slay to get to Jaime's house to figure out what was going on. Jaime hadn't seen his sister in a long time and he wasn't holding together too well either. The influence of nightmares grew stronger with those who let allowed themselves to be. "We have to find Jaime before it's too late." Tooth said in fear knowing her fear would only make him stronger, Pitch that is, and Jack too. She had been so shaken up that she didn't know what to do except fear what the outcome was going to be. Once they flew through the sky traveling, North threw a snow globe portal. To Jaime's home town as they landed near the lake only moments later. "I don't see anything down there, but it feels like something bad is coming mates." Bunny spoke feeling aggravated. Aggravated that he let someone as wonderful and beautiful as Jack get out of his reach. Right into Pitch's arms to make it worse.

For some reason Bunny liked the kid ever since Jack messed with his Easter those centuries ago. 'Jack, I hope you come back to us.' Bunny thought to himself as they all headed to Jaime's house finding the boy sitting on his front steps. He appeared depressed and nothing was yet known about his sister's whereabouts. "Jaime!" Tooth called out flying over to the boy whom had looked up at her. "Oh so NOW you guys come to my aid." Jaime stood up walking past her to go sit on a swing his sister used to swing on whenever she went outside. "Jaime, what's wrong?" Tooth asked as the others stayed back watching in silence around them in case of an attack.

"What's wrong?" a dark twisted voice asked with playful confusion in his tone. Everyone turned to see Pitch standing next to Jack as the sun was starting to set. The snow lately had covered the ground so no one had been able to hardly do anything. The snow had even came up to Jack's knees, yet it was pushed to the side for streets and walkways. More snow was continuing to fall from the sky since Jack no longer cared to keep it in control. It was happening all around the world faster than anyone expected it would. "Jack!" Tooth cried out, but Bunny stopped her from going near him. The fairy had a death wish if she wanted to get close to an evil Jack Frost of all people. That was worse than any of them turning evil. Bunny stepped forward to Jack and Pitch glaring at the deadly duo.

"What have you done to Sophie!?" Bunny accused as North got his blades ready. Though he was starting to feel weak already due to the hopelessness of the children. "Sophie?" Jack seemed confused by this making Bunny realize that the Jack Frost they knew wasn't gone yet. "Sophie, Jaime's sister, where is she Jack-." Before Bunny could finish what he was saying to the duo he heard the dog behind him. The dog was Abby and it was Jaime's dog that chased Bunny the last time. "What's the mutt doing?" Everyone, including Pitch watched the dog in curiosity. Though Pitch knew exactly what it found before it came across the scent.

Abby started digging in the snow which made Jaime run over to Abby helping her dig. What was it that- Jaime stopped as he collapsed to the ground "SOPHIEEEEEEEE!" Jaime cried out as tears streamed down his face. That made his mother come outside to find out what the commotion was about. She could only see Jaime as well as Abby, but the others were invisible to her. "Jaime- Oh my god. Sophie!" In an instant Jaime's mother picked up her frozen to death little girl taking her inside to try and warm her up. As if that would save the child. Once Jack saw the little girl frozen to death laying under the snow halfway. He froze.

Bunny didn't even wait to watch what would happen next he attacked the duo making Pitch pull Jack back in time. Using the shadows to protect the two of them he told Jack. "She isn't for you to worry about anymore, she never believed in you. Not until you made the Guardians believe. Then they forgot all about you and just wanted nothing, but your power." Pitch grinned trying to bring Jack back to his side, but it was already becoming too late. Jack felt himself become weaker as he dropped to his knees. He could feel the shadows trying to cover him completely once more. His hands covered the sides of his head while his eyes became wide with fear.


	8. Everything set into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers for my story if you haven't read chapters 1-6) Sophie is found dead, Jack is torn between good & evil, Pitch is watching in enjoyment, and snow is falling too heavily now. So what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Going to try and get another post in)

The snow picked up along with the wind as a blizzard kicked in making North take Jaime inside so that he would be safe. "Jack! Mate! Come on you can fight it! Pitch doesn't care about you, he is just using you for your power!" Bunny was trying to get through to Jack, but the closer he got to him. The harder it became with the snow pushing everyone away including Pitch himself. Jack returned back to his blue self making the shadows go away. Though Pitch had retreated for the time being as Jack had collapsed falling unconscious.

Bunny made it over to Jack picking him up holding him close to his fur. North tried calling out to get them out of there, but even with the slay it would be difficult. They would have to go somewhere cold otherwise it could make Jack fall ill even with his over powered state he was in. Bunny tapped the ground with his foot as he jumped into the tunnel leading to the North Castle where the toy shop sat. North grabbed Tooth and Sandy following them as they appeared inside the workshop. North looked over at Jack still out of it while laying in Bunny's arms. "What happened back there?" Tooth asked confused. Sandy tried to put his thoughts in, but as a silent Guardian it wasn't that easy putting his point of view in.

"I'm not sure mates, but what I do know is. Jack is back on our side, for a little bit at least. We need to figure out how to get him back to our side for good." Bunny said as North answered his comment about what was going on earlier. "Bunny is right we need to make sure Jack doesn't go all black again. Otherwise it could be catastrophic for the children of the world." "Not to mention everyone and us." Tooth commented as they talked about what to do. Bunny had walked off to find a bed for Jack to lay in until he could wake up again so they could talk about everything.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Pitch knew why the blizzard got worse because Jack willed it to. And the only reason it would happen as it did. It would be over utmost depression or losing himself. So far everything was going according to plan, though he hadn't expected Jack to pass out. Or taken away. Though he was fine with being patient knowing that Jack would always return to him. The shadows walked around in the cave underground while Pitch watched the others. He had a shadow like portal set up that no one else could see. He couldn't interact with anyone or harm them this way, but he could keep a eye on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kinda short sorry guys)


	9. Winter Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jack is now dark thanks to Pitch (he did choose it for himself though) and wound up back with the guardians after finding out Sophie died. Poor little Sophie gone from the world and Jack thinks it's his fault. Jamie is lost without his sister, what will his mother do? What will become of him? And why is there seeming to be a piece of the story missing? Find out soon in Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Forgive me, 40 hours a week and then coming to type up the slowest part of this story is like ugh not wanting to do it. Finally I'm here to write it out, let's see what I can get done and accomplished tonight before bedtime.)

A few days went by as Jack refused to talk to the Guardians after everything that had happened. He choose to go dark without a fight, he choose to attack the children, and the Guardians himself. Everything was of his choice, but how would they see it? Tooth kept bringing him new food, but the last time she came was a few hours ago. He froze the door shut almost freezing her in the process and North was almost going to break it down. Though Bunny stopped him "No no, mate. Let me go in there and talk to him before we do any more harm. If Pitch has really gotten to him he must be confused." Bunny didn't wait for a reply as he tapped the ground with his foot dropping down in one of his tunnels to appear on the other side of the iced door. The other Guardians left for the moment to give Bunny some time.

Jack laid on the bed without the blanket as he curled himself up in a ball, no staff in his hand since it was still inside of him since the beginning of going dark. There was still a dark energy pouring out slowly, as if leaking out from his body in an aura like cloud. Bunny sighed as he walked over sitting down on the bed next to him. Bunny put his hand on Jack's shoulder, he realized that Jack was shaking with fear. "Frostbite?" Bunny asked looking down at the winter spirit with concern. "What did he do to ya mate?" Bunny whispered not getting a reply from Jack until he said. "I can't get him out of my head." Jack was in tears now as his color of his appearance shifted between Jack Frost and the dark version of himself. As if he was trying to fight going back to the dark side.

"Jack!" Bunny called out quickly taking Jack in his arms as Jack fought against him. That is until Bunny held him against his soft, but firm chest. "Calm down mate, he can't get to ya here, he can't to ya." Bunny waited a few moments until Jack seemed to stop fighting against his hold as he realized the winter spirit was out like a light. He returned his normal blue winter spirit form and the tears were gone it seemed. Jack had felt the pain from switching back and forth between the sides. From remembering what had happened to Sophie and watching Jamie's reaction to finding his sister outside in the snow. The blizzard was happening all around the world getting worse and worse. Even in Egypt or Florida, the hottest places out there had a chance of snow in some way.


	10. GIFT TO MY READERS

So I decided out of the blue to give you guys a gift for reading, now this is meant for Chapter One, i really wish

 

Second attempt is the second one on the right. Tell me which one do you like the most for chapter 1? I want to add it in now that I know how :3

Most votes picks the winner my subscribers and readers. Thank you for all your love. If you must know the first one is done mostly by pencil sketching and copic markers. The second one is done with speedypaint. Now I love the affect of the second one as far as dark to light. But the first one balances out better with the colors I believe. I want to hear your honest opinions, just be nice :3

okay new updated one, what do you think?


	11. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is a kick starter to help get this going again)

A few weeks went by as Jack didn't say a single word. Luckily as a winter spirit he had no reason to actually eat, but he still didn't even nibble on anything. North and the others were pretty worried over their friend. Pitch must have done quite some damage to him in order for it to affect him this much. Yet North had said he would be over it rather fast or at least within the next century. "In the next century? You can't be serious! If this blizzard keeps up like this for that long, who knows what will happen?" Bunny exclaimed knowing all the holidays would be out of wack. Not to mention that the people could get hurt or even die with how things were going.

"Easy Bunny, Jack will make the right choice. He made the choice to come to us and fought against Pitch's mind control." North stated glancing around "Where is Jack anyways?" Sandy was floating in one spot half asleep, which was sort of his way of locating dreamers if they were asleep. Jack though was not asleep. Tooth flew around the castle while the two were talking and returned with a note that laid on Jack's bed. "Guys look what I found!" Toothiana exclaimed as she held the note out while the others read it, except sandy who was dozing off still.

[If you ever wish to see your precious snowflake again, meet me at the pond]. The signature was Pitch's shadows. So they knew exactly what was going to happen. Pitch would try to turn Jack back into his dark self again and they couldn't just let that happen. Bunny was over protective of the winter spirit. As he seemed more like a child that needed a parent or older sibling to keep an eye on them. So the anger rose in him as well as North who just wanted things to be the right way. Tooth woke up Sandy showing him the note which made the little dreamer upset as well. The anger filled each one of them, but Tooth herself had more fear. Enough fear to cover them all and more. The fear of the unknown.


	12. Who wants me to rewrite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your opinions.

Should I re-write this series and add more to it? Or should i just continue it? Or should i just make up a new one?


	13. At The Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know I know it's been ages since I've posted. I decided to write up a new chapter and when I do have writers block I plan on re-writing this out. I'll probably say it's the updated version in the new one. This way I can add more to it and change a few things. So it will mostly be the same storyline but not the complete context. Anyways...you all just want me to stop rambling and write the story. So I'll shut up now :) Enjoy)
> 
> ~ Queenie

The team raced to the pond using Bunny's holes to get there quicker. It didn't help as the sled was out of commission at the moment. Pitch was waiting in the cold darkness with a grin across his face. His gold eyes revealed he was up to something when the group appeared ready to fight. The gang stopped in their tracks looking around as there were nightmare horses all over the place. Jack was sitting with his head down and his hood covering his face to where you couldn't see it. The winter spirit looked almost unconscious under the leafless tree. This made the fear throughout the heroes grow stronger revealing it to Pitch.

"Jack!" Bunny called out grabbing his boomerangs ready to attack. Although he stopped once he saw the nightmares move around Jack laying next to him. As if protecting him from them (the gang), but something wasn't right. Why were they just lying there instead of standing? It looked almost as if they had gotten used to him or took a liking to him. Pitch shook his head "Always attack first and ask later with you, isn't it?" Pitch began as Tooth said "What did you do with him!?" Pitch shook his head again at the fact that the only female in the group was the...oh what was the word...oblivious to everything compared to the others. A dimwit in Pitch's terms.

"If anything I protected him from you. You would just use him for his powers until you didn't need him anymore. You would pretend to be his friend and like him for who he is. But the truth is, you'd all just be putting on an act you don't even want to do." Pitch began before anyone else could say anything he continued looking up at the moon. "Watching him die without doing anything about it" then back to the group. "Bringing him out from the cold darkness just to show him a soundless light for over three hundred years. He finally finds out his purpose in his immortal life is to join up with the lot of you. Just to bring down the king of nightmares and live bringing joy or something to children." Pitch thought that was rather pointless to do so. "You then only wanted his help seeing as you all knew. Including Man In The Moon couldn't take me down by yourselves. He was right, without Jack you all are just powerless puppets under the man in the moon's influence."

Pitch held out his hand to Jack (still in his usual blue, not dark, form). Waiting as the winter spirit took it not changing his appearance. "Jack!" North called out trying to stop their friend, but it was too late. Pitch pulled Jack close once Jack took Pitch's hand. "It's a pity you couldn't see Jack for what he completely is worth." Pitch stated glad that Jack had joined him in the first place as Jack shifted colors to his darker form. "I choose to be this way, I took him up on his offer. He was right, you wouldn't have given me my memories unless I did something for you. Guess I can see why, I did cause that blizzard back then, and I don't regret it. Nor do I regret this one; you all keep saying Pitch is the reason why I have changed or the reason this blizzard roars." Jack stated holding onto Pitch as if he was hugging him in a way.

"I accepted his offer because I was sick of waiting for answers and when I got those answers. Did you think I was going to follow along with your plans like a lost child? Why does everyone always see me as a child?! " Jack was talking to Manny, but the others were there for that question as well. "I chose Pitch to accept me for whatever the worth was. At least he understands the pain I went through losing someone close to me and never being able to see them again." Jack had, with Pitch's help, gotten his memories back, but it didn't do any good. It created more pain for Jack to have lost his sister centuries ago than anything else. A little shadow like figure appeared revealing Sophie. In her cute little dress almost as if she was going to church, but in a darker scheme. "Play?" Sophie looked up at the smiling Pitch saying to Jack "We did say we were going to let her out to play, Jack." Pitch stated while Jack nodded. "True, is Jaimie here yet?"


	14. A Child's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I made the mistake forgetting Jack didn't meet Jaime until AFTER easter sunday which has YET to happen apparently. That means Jaime didn't know Jack yet, so I'm going to make it sound like Pitch told Jack that Jaime was the last believer and they wanted him not to believe. But something is going to happen.)

The Guardians had gotten to Jaime before Pitch could, they were able to make him believe in them as well as tell him about the position Jack was in. The other think Jack was turned dark by Pitch and in a way he was, but Jack had chosen it. That was one thing the Guardians never wanted to believe. Jaime on the other hand came out when his name was called realizing now that Sophie wasn't dead like they had believed. "Jack, look I know you're real and you are under the Boogeyman's spell. Please, don't do this. I can see you, I believe in you, and I want you to be good again. Please. Give me back my sister and help the Guardians defeat the Boogeyman, please." Jaime pleaded watching Jack's reaction as he stumbled backwards.

It wasn't the fact he was trying to be good or fighting Pitch's control over him. It was more of he was trying to make sense of what was going on just now. The guardians of course could make any child believe in them, but they hadn't seen them in centuries. The children that is. "Jack?" Pitch called to as Sophie clung onto Pitch's robes making him a bit unable to move due to her not wanting him to. "Jack?" He called again as the others watched Jack change slowly back to his normal self as he looked up at the others. This time he didn't faint, if anything he stared back at them after moving his hands from his head. "I wanted to prove that it's not Pitch's control that covers me. I choose to be this way. I may be the Guardian of winter and fun, but I'm also just me. I get to make my own decisions. I chose to join him, turn Sophie, and make this world in my own little winter wonderland." Of course even Jack knew that the wonderland would have to stop soon.

If it didn't stop, it would mean less fears for Pitch to feed upon in order to stay believed in. Sophie was too young to really understand this and he wasn't about to bring her into it all just like this. Bunny threw his boomerang at Jack as Pitch deflected it with his Nightmare Scythe. "I think our sides we chose are clear and I'm not waiting any more." Jack put his hand out in front of him blasting snow at Bunny knocking him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter, I can only write when alone)


	15. What do you think? (review)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well read on.

I am thinking of just ending this one, possible creating a new one with this pairing, or just do other fanfictions. What do you guys think? Or should I try to continue this messy storyline?


	16. Time To Reveal The Hidden Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again, I watched EAH (Ever after high) AND ROTG in order to get this inspiration back. Now I have thought several times to just end this story, but as a writer that is the hardest thing to do with such amazing and wonderful followers out there. So come along dear children of all ages, it's time to show you the new twist I have created out of the winter blue sky.
> 
> But do not worry, the story has yet to end ^_^

Jack Frost stood there watching Bunny skid across the ice getting help from Tooth. "Things are about to change" Jack began as Pitch grinned. Although, it taken in consideration by Sandy first. Sophie moved and clung onto Jack more than Pitch. Jack looked down at her then smiled a warm hearted smile. The frozen winter covered the earth began to reverse its magical hold over the planet. Pitch looked all around not sure what was going on "WHAT'S HAPPENING!? Jack what are you doing!?" Jack kissed Sophie's forehead, which would release her from her shadows. The ice that had frozen her heart that played with her mind had melted. "Go back to your brother Sophie." Jack whispered to her as she reverted back to her old self running into Jaime's arms knocking them both over.

"You betrayed me!" Pitch's voice showed distrust as he stepped back. Standing closer to his nightmare horses with bitterness in his golden eyes. The guardians watched the so called 'cards' lay out in front of them to reveal the outcome of what was going on. They were as clueless as Pitch was, except for Sophie. She seemed to understand even at her age, but there was no actual way to make her change for good. Her heart was way too pure to change into hatred without any fears to feed upon. "It isn't like that Pitch, I am sorry it took this long for me to explain things, but I needed to act on my own. To make you, them, and everyone believe what I was doing had true intentions. Think about it, Pitch. If the world had been covered in ice, people would die or no longer fear you. They would...fear me. Me alone and you would be in the shadows forgotten again. That doesn't sound right does it? Do you want to be forgotten? I don't think you do-" before Jack could finish, Pitch pulled away when Jack reached out to him. "Remember Jack Frost! You did this yourself! YOU CHOSE YOUR PATH AND I CHOSE MINE!" Pitch disappeared before Jack could stop him making Jack sigh.

Standing up he walked over to the others as they were back in full power once more of belief of the world. "I'll have to explain later, for now give me some time to talk to him. I know you guys say he doesn't know reason and I still do not want to be guardian. Well, I can be. I want only one thing in return." Jack spoke catching their interest as Jack continued "I want Pitch to be apart of the team as well." Jack stayed in silent as the others spoke up "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? PITCH CANNOT BE A GUARDIAN. HE BRINGS FEAR AND DARKNESS AND...AND..." Bunny started as Jack shook his head "No actually, he brings strength. Fear is something that you are afraid of. An obstacle you can overcome as you wish to, or you can let it control you. He just wants to be seen, known and heard. He wants to feel important and that's why I chose not to be a Guardian. If that's the reason to be one, then I do not want it, not without him by our side. You have plenty of time to consider it, to consider HIS feelings. You've only thought about the bad and about how you feel. So tell me, was it worth it?" With that Jack disappeared with one of the nightmare horses had stayed behind. The first one that he forged with Pitch on the first day he turned.

**Author's Note:**

> (So tell me what you think, I would love a comment, kudos, or something. I hope to continue this one and get it going with details ;) I even have a few good fresh ideas for details)


End file.
